The princess in the high tower
by KelaBelle
Summary: She was suppose to be the princess and he was supposed to be the prince that rescues her from the high tower but what if he forgot about her and moved On Brathan .One shot.


_This is a Short story about Brooke and how shes been in love with Nathan Scott since the day she met him but could never have him.  
_**Authors note**: _It's not a very long story but it would be nice if you could review thank you.  
_**Disclaimer**: _Just me and my ideas the characters aren't mine though._

She was suppose to be the princess and he was supposed to be the prince that rescues her from the high tower but what if he forgot about her and moved On Brathan .One shot.

* * *

**The princess in the high tower.**

Brooke Davies was a lonely 5 year old child who had no friends and no family her nanny would take her to the park every day and pick her up from it that was her world that was her place. 2 years passed and not one child in the park wanted to talk to her none of them had a nanny like her because they wasn't rich they thought her as the rich spoilt brat but Brooke was none of that she was just a very ordinary girl to the rest. Then in the mid cold summer a young boy who was smaller then her saw how sad this little girl looked he went over to her and placed his hand onto hers and smiled straight at her and said ''You want to be my friend'' From that day on they became best friends until they was 11 years old when Brooke was leaving town the last words she spoke to him was ''One day you will rescue me from the tower as I am the princess and your the prince and you must promise me you will save me''' Hes answer was ''I promise you the world my princess'  
and with that they had a little kiss and walked away from each other.

5 years later Brooke moved back into town and started the same school as the boy but he was no longer her prince he had grown up into a young man Nathan Scott was no longer the boy she knew he was just like other boys well he was one of the most arrgant boys in the school he was no longer shorter then her he was now taller then she could ever reach and he was a boy who had slept with nearly every girl in there year to. Nathan Scott had moved on he could no longer remember the girl he has promised he would save but Brooke has always remembered him by the hint of ice blue twinkling in his eye.

Months had passed and not one of them would speak to the other they had both carried on normal and fine Brooke had moved on now she had found herself a boyfriend the first ever boyfriend she had ever had since Nathan which she didn't tell no one about her boyfriend was Nathans brother to but this still didn't get them to talk to talk to each other until one day Brooke nearly got raped by a boy in the janitors closet Nathan had heard someone screaming in there so walk in to see Brooke crying her eyes out for help Nathan saw this and punched the boy as many times as he could all the anger he had him in seeing someone he cared about so much being hurt had exploded and then when the boy was on the floor and had stopped he took her off the floor and kisses her as hard as he could and pulled away and gave her a sad smile.

From that day on he had been seeing some girl named Haley James he began to see her from school and they both got married to each other as soon as they left school no one heard from them after that as they left town from tree hill to raise a family, Brooke on the other half had no one her and Lucas broke up as she found him cheating with her so called best friend Peyton sawyer but she soon saw her true colours she knew she wasn't a true friend both Peyton and Lucas had a daughter and both carried on loving one and other.  
Brooke from the age of 18 had been a lonley girl just like when she was 5 it felt like she was going back in time to when she was little to when she had no one and thats what it felt like it felt like no one ever wanted to resue her and that made her unhappy every day.

From the age of 23 years old she became a famous actress the spotlight had been on her and it felt nice but she still felt lonley knowing she had no one to love her she decided to move back to tree hill where she was brought up L.a wasn't the place she loved when she got back home she went straight to the park where she used to go all the the time when she was little she sat in the sandbox she used to sit in on her own at 5 and she would sit there for hours thinking of how things used to be until she felt a hand touch her shoulder when she turned around she saw this man who was the boy she once loved he was no longer a young man he was now a grown up man he was Nathan Scott and his small words he spoke out was ''I promised you the world my princess'' and with that he took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

They had 4 children altogether 2 boys and 2 girls Aimee Scott who was the oldest Ben Scott the 2nd oldest Jake Scott the 3rd and there little sunshine Cloe Scott there beautiful kids and after that they began to work daily and raise there children together this was the prince and princess dreams that had come true.  
He had rescued the princess from the high tower.

* * *

_So i hope you enjoyed my story it was a short one shot just showing how much to people loved each other x so please review and tell me what you think of it x_


End file.
